Tatja Petrovas Curse
by Beccylein
Summary: Jana kommt nach einer etwas längeren Zeit endlich wieder nach Hause. Nachdem sie in Chicago gewesen war, wollte sie endlich wieder etwas Ruhe in ihr Leben. Dann trifft sie auf einen ganz speziellen Vampir, der ihr ordentlich den Kopf verdreht, obwohl sie es anfangs gar nicht will. Aber, ist es mehr als nur einer oder ist sie ganz anders, als die anderen Doppelgängerinnen?
1. Endlich wieder zu Hause

Mit einem breitem Grinsen ging ich auf den 'Grill' zu. Es ist nun schon über ein Jahr her, seit dem ich hier gewesen war. Eindeutig zu lange her. Aber ich war dreizehn wunderschöne Monate in Chicago gewesen. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht von dort weg, doch ich musste wieder einmal nach meiner Familie sehen, wie es ging. Bestimmt würde sie sich Sorgen machen, wie es mir ging, ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit über nicht gemeldet. Doch ich war auch irgendwie auch wieder froh hier zu sein. Das Kleinstadt- Feeling hatte mir gefehlt, in Chicago ging alles so schnell und es war dort auch gefährlich. Na ja, wenn man es nicht besser wusste.. aber, ist doch egal.

Alles war noch genau so wie früher, das hatte mir gefehlt. Kurz bevor ich mich auf einen Barhocker setzte, wurde ich plötzlich von hinten angesprochen. Na ja, eigentlich nicht ich direkt, aber ich wusste, dass ich gemeint war.

"Elena!", meinte eine wirklich sehr bekannte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich war gerade einmal 10 kurze Minuten hier, schon werde ich mit jemand anderes verwechselt. Seufzend drehte ich mich genervt um.

"Ty! Du solltest mich besser kennen! Elena hat glattes Haar!", warf ich ihm gespielt beleidigt vor.

Zuerst sah er etwas verwirrt aus, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf:

"Jana?!"

Mein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter:

"Die einzig Wahre!"

Stürmisch umarmte er mich, sodass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Doch ich fand es gut, eigentlich mochte ich es sogar, denn eigentlich konnte nur Tyler einen so gut umarmen.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ er wieder von mir ab und fragte mich:

"Seit wann bist du wieder hier? Weiß es Elena schon?"

"Seit gut einer viertel Stunde und nein, sie weiß es noch nicht, und das bleibt auch so... ich will sie überraschen! Also wehe, du deutest es auch nur an, dann bist du einen Kopf kürzer!", warnte ich ihn und verengte die Augen ein bisschen.

Tyler hob die Hände in die Höhe:

"Von mir erfährt sie kein Sterbenswörtchen, nur musst du dich vor Caroline in Acht nehmen, du kennst sie ja!"

"Ja ja, ich weiß!"

"Hei.. du weißt doch, was für eine Nacht heute ist, oder?"

Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief und hob eine Augenbraue:

„Natürlich! Die Nacht, über die Care schon seit Jahren spricht!"

„Kommst du?", fragte er.

Sofort lachte ich auf:

„Auf alle Fälle! Ich freue mich schon genau so lange, wie unsere geliebte Blondine!

„Cool! Ach ja.. du solltest um acht dort sein!", erinnerte Ty mich.

„Jaja! Mach dir keinen Stress!", murrte ich.

Dann sah ich zur Bar hinter mir, dann wieder zu Tyler und ein verschlagenes Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus:

"Willst du mit mir ein bisschen was Trinken?"

Er zuckte mit den Schulter:

"Warum nicht?!"

Ich ging durch die Gänge der Mystic High und schöne Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Zum Beispiel die, in der Tyler des öfteren einfach geküsst habe, und wir uns in ein leeres Klassenzimmer versteckt haben. Ach, das war immer wieder aufs Neue lustig gewesen.

Plötzlich stieß ich mit einer Person zusammen, und grummelte vor mich hin.

"Pass...! Jana!", hörte ich Caroline aufgeregt.

"Jap... warum seit ihr alle so überrascht mich zu sehen? Ich lebe hier!"

"Aber du warst du lange weg!", meinte sie und umarmte ich.

Warum musste mich alle Leute nur umarmen?

"Also.. bist du hier, um ein paar Streiche zu spielen?", fragte mich meine beste Freundin, obwohl ich persönlich fand diese Frage ja doof, denn warum sonst sollte ich hier sein? Weil ich die Schule so sehr liebe? Jaaa... ganz sicher nicht!

"Care, du solltest mich schön langsam besser wissen! Natürlich deshalb!"

"Okay.. Bonnie, Elena und Tyler warten wahrscheinlich auf mich, kommst du mit? Ach, was frag ich dich überhaupt, natürlich!", meinte sie rasch und lächelte dabei die ganze Zeit. Ja, sie war wirklich voll in ihrem Element.

Zusammen gingen wir in ein Klassenzimmer, dort wartete schon das mir bekannteste Gesicht der Welt, weil es eigentlich auch meines ist.

"Elena!", quietschte ich erfreut auf.

Zuerst sah sie mich leicht geschockt an, dann verwirrt und danach einfach nur noch glücklich.

"Jana!" sie sprang praktisch schon auf mich zu und umarmte mich ganz fest. Es kam mir wie Minuten vor, in denen wir so standen.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Schwesterchen!", kicherte ich. „Aber bitte lass mich los, ich wurde heute schon viel zu oft umarmt!"

„Da bist du selber schuld, du hast viel zu lange nichts von dir hören lassen!" Und da konnte ich wieder ihren Vorwurf hören, aber ich ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Ich wollte ja heute nicht streiten.. vielleicht morgen, aber auf jeden Fall nicht heute.

„Also!", meinte ich, nachdem mich mein geliebter Zwilling mich endlich losgelassen hatte. „Was soll ich machen, damit die Lehrer und Schüler der Mystic High einen schönen Schrecken bekommen, Care- Bär?" Mit einem hinterlistigem Blick rieb ich mir meine Hände, wie so ein komischer Schurke aus einem Film.

Caroline verdrehte die Augen, als sie diesen Spitznamen hörte:

„Entweder kannst du in der Turnhalle helfen, oder die Fallen aufstellen!"

„Mhh.. ich glaub, ich nehm die Turnhalle!", damit drehte ich mich um, und ging davon. Kurz darauf saß ich zwischen verdammt vielen Schülern und füllt Becher mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit. Es macht richtig Spaß, doch leider ging das Etwas schnell aus, und so fragte ich Dana wo ich was davon her bekommen würde.

„Ähm.. wir haben es in der Abstellkammer abgestellt... keine Ahnung wieso!", antwortete sie mir.

Seufzend stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg dorthin. Leider musste ich dafür durch die halbe Schule gehen. Ich verstand Dana und die anderen echt nicht, warum sie es dort hingestellt haben, sie hätten es auch einfach in der Turnhalle abstellen können. Aber warum einfach, wenn es auch schwer geht? Nicht wahr?!

Doch als ich dort angekommen war, stand dort nichts. Wütend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt fühlte ich mich ein bisschen verarscht! Mit verengten Augen sah noch einmal kurz auf die Abstellkammer, dann drehte ich mich auf meinen Absätzen ab, und ging wieder zurück zur Turnhalle. Mir kam es so vor, als ob ich schon alleine jetzt, viel mehr gehen, als sonst.

Schnaubend öffnete ich die Türe zur Turnhalle und rief:

„Dana, von wegen, dieses Zeug ist bei der Abstellkammer! Ich fand das echt nicht...!"

Dann sah ich auf einmal, dass fast keiner mehr da war. Außer Elena, Dana, Chad und so irgendein Fremder, mit blonden, leicht gelocktem Haar.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragt er, und plötzlich stand er vor mir. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

Na, toll. Wo bin da schon wieder hinein gekommen?


	2. Eine verdammt misslungene Streichenacht

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaute ich den Mann an.

„Wozu willst du das wissen?", fragte ich forsch und sprach ihn absichtlich nicht mit einen gewissen Grad an Respekt an.

„Nun, da du einer Schwester äußerlich komplett gleichst und ich keine Hybriden nicht erschaffen kann, geht es mich etwas an!"

Dann ging mir der Knopf an. Mit einem wissenden Lächelnd ging ich an ihm vorbei, direkt zu meiner Schwester.

„Ah, der Urvampir, oder auch der ursprüngliche Hybrid, der keine Hybriden erschaffen kann!" Verdattert sah mich mein Zwilling an, wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht geglaubt hatte, dass ich über die übernatürliche Welt wusste. „Der, der versucht hat meine Schwester zu töten! Ach ja, das wollte ich schon lange sage.. Du hättest es besser wissen müssen, solche Freunde, wie Elena hat, werden sich durch ein paar Drohungen doch nicht abbringen lassen, sie zu retten!" Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu Klaus um und sah, dass er mich richtig böse anschaute, was ich aber einfach ignorierte, und lächelte ihn etwas spöttisch an: „Ich habe gehört, dass du mit einem verrückten Vampir ebenfalls in Chicago warst. Ein Glück sind wir uns nicht über den Weg gelaufen.. sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich ein Problem gehabt!" Wahrscheinlich wurde ich von meiner Schwester jetzt angesehen, als ob ich verrückt oder so etwas wäre, aber ich bekam es gar nicht mit.

„Was fällt dir ein! Zeig mit etwas Respekt!", knurrte er und ging auf mich zu.

„Respekt bekommt nur einer, der es sich verdient, und das tust du nicht!", erwiderte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jana!", meinte Elena warnend.

„Jana?", fragte Klaus nach, doch ich wusste nicht so recht, warum ihn mein Name so interessierte.

„Na ja, eigentlich Tatjana, aber das ist ja viel zu lange, um mich andauernd so zu nennen!" Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Klaus' Gesicht wurde von wütend zu entsetzen.

„Tatja!", flüsterte er so leise, sodass es menschliche Ohren nicht hören hätte können, aber ich tat es.. leider. Schlagartig verengte ich meine Augen, doch ehe ich etwas darauf sagen konnte, wurde auf einmal wurde eine Türe aufgestoßen.

Es kamen Bonnie und Matt. Die beiden sahen etwas.. na ja, etwas sehr verwirrt aus. Als sie mich jedoch neben Klaus sah, riss sie die Augen auf.

„Bonnie, verschwinde von hier!", schrie Elena, doch ich wusste, es wäre sinnlos zu laufen.

Plötzlich stand Klaus hinter meiner Freundin und sie drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, wann du auftauchen würdest! Jetzt können wir anfangen!" Klaus schaute über Bonnies Schulter und meinte zu Dana, dessen Bein noch immer hoch gehoben war, und sie deshalb so wackelte. Mir war das noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Komisch. „Dana, wieso entspannst du dich nicht? Du und Chad setzt euch still hin!" Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Bonnie. „Ich nehme, du bist der Grund, warum Elena immer noch lebendig ist?"

„Das stimmt!", antwortete sie. „Wenn Sie einem die Schuld geben willst, dann mir!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Dass alle auch immer die Schuld auf sich nehmen müssen. Müssen sie den Tot herausfordern? Okay, ich gebe es ja zu, in solchen Momenten bin ich ein echter Angsthase, weil ich noch nicht so schnell den Löffel abgeben will.

„Kein Grund, jemanden zu beschuldigen, Liebes! Deine hexen technische Einmischung scheint einige, unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen verursacht zu haben! Und da du das Problem verursacht hast, wirst du es auch wieder lösen!"

Auf einmal ging schon wieder die Türe auf. Warum kamen plötzlich so viele hier her. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob man gerne hier wäre. Das Mädchen hat blonde Haare - ich schätzte, dass sie auch ein Vampir war – und schleifte Tyler mit sich mit, der sich wehrte.

„Ich würde euch gerne meine Schwester Rebekah vorstellen!" Toll, noch eine Ursprüngliche. „Seid gewarnt.. sie kann ziemlich gemein sein!" Leise begann ich zum Lachen und überdeckte es mit einem gekünsteltem Husten überdecken.

„Sei kein Arsch!", meinte Rebekah. Ja, sie waren eindeutig Geschwister.

Sie schubste Tyler zu Klaus

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuchen, einen Werwolf in einen Hybriden zu verwandeln, sterben sie während des Übergangs. Das ist eigentlich ziemlich schrecklich!" Damit biss er sich in seine Hand, und ich roch sein Blut. Angewidert rümpfte ich die Nase. Ich konnte mich noch immer nicht an den Geruch gewöhnen, egal wie oft ich es roch.

Dann drückte Klaus seine Hand auf Tylers Mund. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete ich das ganze skeptisch.

„Du musst einen Weg finden, um meine Hybriden zu retten, Bonnie! Um Tylers Willen solltest du dich besser beeilen!" Damit brach er ihm das Genick. Geschockt schlug ich meine Hände auf meinen Mund, um nicht auf zu schreien, und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Aber was mir am Meisten missfiel, Klaus begann einfach zum Lächeln.

Während ich neben meiner Schwester stand und traurig zu Tyler schaute, sprach Matt und Elena irgendetwas von verwandeln, was mich aber nicht sonderlich interessierte, da ich das Prinzip schon kannte. Dann gingen Bonnie und Matt wieder aus der Turnhalle. Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich folgen, da ich es hier nicht mehr aushielt, doch Klaus hielt mich einfach fest.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte ich ihn an, aber er ignorierte mich einfach, was ich nicht wirklich nett fand.

„Also, das ist die neuste Doppelgängerin! Die Ursprüngliche war viel hübscher!" Elena sah sie einfach nur verwirrt an, warum sie plötzlich mit dem Thema begann. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir und legte den Kopf etwas schräg:

„Ich hab geglaubt, es gäbe immer nur eine!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schulter:

„Tja, wie das Leben einen enttäuschen kann!"

„Das reicht, Rebekah!", wies Klaus sie zurecht. „Würdest du den Wolfsjungen wo anders hinbringen?!"

Die Vampirin lächelte bösartig, dann schliff sie ihn aus der Turnhalle. Seufzend sah ich ihnen hinter her. Warum durften alle hier hinaus, nur ich nicht?

Elena saß da und beruhigte Dana, die kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Ich saß auf einer der Bänke und beobachtete das Ganze. Klaus saß direkt auf der anderen Seite. Als schon wieder so ein Typ auftauchte. Er schien Elena und dem Ursprünglichem bekannt zu sein, denn sie beide bewegten sich.

„Stefan!", meinte mein Zwilling.

Ab dann schaltete ich einfach ab. Ich würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitkommen worüber die redeten. Doch als dieser gewisse Stefan meinte „Elena bedeute mir gar nichts mehr!" wurde ich aufmerksam Sofort setzte ich mich wieder auf und schaute ihn böse an. Das war der Typ, der sie einfach verlassen hat! Wütend stand ich auf und schlug ihm auf die Brust.

„Wie konntest du meine Schwester nur verlassen!"

Verwirrt blinzelte er:

„Wer bist du?"

„Wie gesagt, Elenas Schwester!", knurrte ich außer mir vor Wut. Aber dann wandte er sich wieder zu Klaus:

„Und was immer auch immer du von mir verlangst, ich werde es tun!"

„In Ordnung! Töte sie!" Klaus zeigte auf Dana, die sofort noch verängstigter drein schaute - was mich wunderte, denn ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man noch verängstigter sein konnte, als sie es schon war.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Töte sie!", verlangte der Hybrid von Stefan.

„Nein, Stefan nicht! Er wird mich nicht verletzen. Er hat bereits gesagt...!" Dann trat Klaus einen Schritt auf die zu und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Zu erst war ich einfach nur erschrocken, dann rannte ich auf sie zu und schaute, ob ihr es gut ging. Danach warf ich den Ursprünglichem tödliche Blicke zu. Zwar kannte ich diesen Vampir erst seit kurzem, aber ich konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht ausstehen. Wie es dann wohl Elena wohl ging? Ich meine, der Typ hat sie getötet!

Stefan stürmte auf Elena zu, doch Klaus hielt ihn davon ab und meinte:

„Sie bedeutet dir nichts mehr? Deine Lügen häufen sich!"

„Lass sie gehen!", bat Stefan.

„Hör auf zu kämpfen!" Klaus sah dem anderen Vampir tief in die Augen. Tja, der Typ wird gerade so was von Manipuliert.

„Nicht! Nicht!", flüsterte Stefan verzweifelt.

„Du wirst du tun, was ich sage, wenn ich es sage. Du wirst nicht laufen, dich nicht verstecken, du wirst mir einfach nur gehorchen!"

Auch wenn ich Stefan nicht kannte, er tat mir unglaublich leid.

„Nein! Stefan!", flüsterte Elana.

Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück, denn der Vampir sah mir gerade eindeutig zu sehr nach einem Serienmörder aus.

„Jetzt töte sie!", schaffte der Hybrid an. „Reißer!"

Dann ging alles viel zu schnell. Stefan bewegte sich blitzschnell zu Dana - die vor Angst schreite - biss zu und saugte sie aus, bis sie schließlich tot war.

„Nein!", schreite ich, doch ich werde, wie so oft, einfach ignoriert.

Nachdem Stefan auch schließlich Chad getötet hat - was mir fast noch mehr weh tat als bei Dana, weil wir und immer so gut verstanden haben – meinte Klaus fast schon glücklich:

„Es ist immer schön, einen Vampir in seinem wahren Element zu sehen. Die Spezies wurde so ein düsterer Haufen!"

„Nein! Sie haben ihm das angetan!", meinte Elena starrsinnig.

Freudlos lachte ich auf:

„Ach, Schwesterchen, du siehst immer nur das gute im Menschen, wenn du ihn magst.. bei denen die du verabscheust nur das schlecht, das solltest du vielleicht einmal ablegen!"

Klaus wandte sich Grinsend zu mich, dann wieder zu Elena:

„Deine Schwester hat recht, du solltest deine Weltanschauung vielleicht überdenken! Ich habe Stefan nämlich nur zur Party eingeladen, meine Liebe. Er ist derjenige, der auf dem Tisch tanzt!"

„Wo ist sie?", hörte ich Rebekahs Stimme auf einmal. „Wo ist meine Halskette!"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Klaus genervt oder gelangweilt, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was von beiden.

„Sie hat meine Halskette! Schau!" Die Vampirin gab ihrem Bruder ein Handy. Kurz darauf sagte er:

„Sieh an, sieh an! Noch mehr Lügen!"

„Wo ist sie!", wollte Rebekah wütend wissen.

„Ich hab sie nicht mehr!", beteuerte Elena.

„Du lügst!" Und schon biss sie meine Schwester in den Hals, doch nach kurzem ließ sie wieder von ihr ab.

„Lass das!" Dann stritten sie ein bisschen herum, wegen einer dämlichen Kette. Doch auf einmal hörte ich den Namen meines Lieblingsvampirs: Katherine. Ich begann sofort zum Grinsen. Ja, sie stellte oft irgendetwas dämliches an, aber mit ihr hatte man wenigstens oft Spaß und sie hatte eine gesunde Ansicht der Dinge.

Plötzlich stellte Klaus den Timer ein. Was wollte er denn bitte damit?

„20 Minuten! Sollte Bonnie bis dahin noch keine Lösung gefunden haben, will ich dass du dich wieder ernährst! Nur dieses Mal, sollst du dich von Elena ernähren!"

„Nein!", schrie ich. Klaus drehte sich zu mir. „Er soll von mir trinken! Ich bin auch eine Doppelgängerin, also macht es keinen Unterschied!" Na ja, eigentlich schon, aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen.. noch nicht.

„Nein, dich spare ich mir auf, bis ich weiß, was ich mit dir machen soll!" Wieder sah ich dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Eigentlich war das ja ganz süß, aber in so einer Situation war es einfach nur absurd.

„Keiner geht weg, Sollte sie weglaufen, dann brich ihr die Wirbelsäule!" Und schon gingen die ursprünglichen Geschwister aus der Turnhalle.

Ach du heilige Scheiße.. wie sollte da Elena wieder heraus kommen?

Mein Blick glitt zum Timer. Gut, noch 20 Minuten zum Überlegen, wie ich ihr helfen kann.

Mist! Mist! Mist! 6 Minuten nur noch!

Nachdenklich ging ich hin und her, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Immer wieder huschte mein Blick hinauf, wie viel Zeit noch verblieb, es wurden immer und immer weniger. Elena und Stefan redeten, wegen 'nicht aufhören können' und 'etwas schulden'. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt gegangen, aber ich konnte meine Schwester nicht einfach hier lassen. Ich _musste_ sie einfach schützen. Es war schon immer so gewesen und wird auch immer so sein.

20 Sekunden!

Mein Kopf schnellte zu Elena und ich – ich wusste nicht warum – schrie ihr zu:

„Lauf! Ich schaff das schon!"

Doch sie schaute mich nur ungläubig an.

„Vertrau mir in dieser einen Sache, bitte!" Flehend sah ich ihr an.

Langsam nickte sie und rannte aus der Turnhalle. Ich konnte Stefan sehen, wie er dagegen kämpfte, ihr die Wirbelsäule zu brechen. Es war erstaunlich.

Schneller, als ein Mensch könnte, rannte ich zu dem Vampir und warf ihn zu Boden. Dann drückte ich ihm so lange meinen Absatz in seinen Magen, bis ich spürte, wie ich wirklich hinein stach. Zwar widerte es mich an das zu machen und ich würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder diese Schuhe anziehen können, aber es half.. irgendwie. Hoffentlich.

Doch auf einmal nahm der Vampir mein Bein in seine Hände, mit großen Augen beobachtete ich das, dann warf er mich von sich weg. Ich flog durch die Luft und landete auf die Sitzbänke und das so stark, dass es zerbrach. Leider spürte ich, dass einige große Holzstücke in mein Bein stecken blieben. Doch ich versuchte es zu ignorieren. So rannte ich noch einmal zu Stefans und hielt seinen Arm so fest, dass ich ein Knacken wahrnahmen konnte. Kurz stöhnte er auf, dann bemerkte er mein Blut, sein Augen veränderten sich und die Zähne wuchsen. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Angst, dass er mich biss, denn er wurde es eh nicht überleben, doch dann – zu meiner Überraschung – warf er mich so fest gegen Wand, dass mir kurz Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ich wäre Stefan so gerne gefolgt, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht, aufzustehen. Also wandte ich mich meinem Bein zu und zog die Holzstücke aus meinem Oberschenkel. Zischend holte ich sie hinaus und merkte, wie tief die drinnen steckten.

Als einmal alle Stücke draußen waren, und es waren so einige, floss nur das Blut so aus meiner Wunde. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Es würde gleich vorbei sein. Ein paar Minuten, und die Wunde würde geschlossen sein.

Doch leider ließ man mir diesen Luxus nicht, denn die Türe wurde schon wieder aufgestoßen. Aber diese Mal kam werde Stefan noch sonst irgendjemand. Nein, es war Klaus. Ganz alleine. Er hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, kam auf mich zu und kniete sich vor mich hin.

Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich meine Hand auf meine Wunde zu drücken, damit er es vielleicht doch nicht mitbekam, was ich zwar nicht glaubte, aber die Hoffnung starb ja zu Letzt.

„Also, ich habe gehört, was du mit Stefan angestellt hast! Und erst dein Blut.. wie es riecht, es ist nicht menschlich, oder zumindest nur ein bisschen. Deine Wunde wächst zu, aber zu langsam!", zählte er alles auf. Ich versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten, aber ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Plötzlich biss er sich in sein Handgelenk und wollt es mir schon fast auf meinen Mund drücken. Ich spürte wie mir schlagartig die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Das letzte Mal als ich Vampirblut getrunken habe.. nun sagen wir es so, es ist nicht gut gegangen. Ich wandte sofort meinen Kopf ab und meinte mit fester Stimme:

„Ich will dein Blut nicht!"

„Ach sei doch nicht so, Liebes!", meinte Klaus und schon drückte er mir sein Handgelenk auf meinen Mund. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Das süße Blut rann mir den Rachen hinunter und ich konnte fast nicht mehr genug davon bekommen. Aber dann war es schon wieder weg, und ich hätte fast beleidigt drein geschaut, doch ich riss mich zusammen.

Dann half mir Klaus auf und sah mir tief in die Augen, doch ich wusste, dass er mich nicht manipulierte, weshalb auch immer:

„Also, willst du mir nicht sagen, was du bist, Liebes?!"

„Ich bin ein Mensch!", antwortete ich mit festem Blick. Er soll ja nicht herausfinden, dass ich lüge.

„Nun verrate es mir halt nicht, aber du weißt, dass ich es so und so heraus finden werde, Tatia!" Klaus strich mir sanft über meine Wange, dann drehte er sich um und ging davon.

Erschrocken, dass er mit so einer sanften stimme zu mir gesprochen hat sah ich noch Minuten lange auf die Türe, bis ich schließlich selber ging.


	3. Nervige Vampire

Ich wusste nicht ob es an dem Hybriden- Blut lag, welches in mir drinnen war, oder einfach nur daran, dass die letzte Nacht nicht gerade der Knaller war, doch ich konnte in dieser Nacht meine Augen einfach nicht zu machen.

Also saß ich die ganze Zeit auf meiner Fensterbank und sah hinaus. Voller Entsetzen fiel mir ein, dass bald Vollmond sein würde. Das würde wieder Mal eine schmerzvolle Nacht sein. Ich durfte nur nicht vergessen, mir genug Schmerzmittel davor zu kaufen. Nicht, dass es wieder so endete wie letztes Mal. Zu viel Blut für meinen Geschmack.

Irgendwann, als mein Wecker läutete und ich endlich ein bisschen ein gedöst bin, stand ich murrend auf. Das würde wohl ein lustiger erster Tag werden. Elena trübsinnig - wegen Stefan - Tyler der Hybrid und Caroline besorgt wegen ihrem Freund.

Träge suchte ich mir ein Kleid heraus und ging ins Bad.

Eigentlich hatte ich es mir meinen High School Beginn etwas anders vorgestellt.

Zusammen mit Bonnie, Caroline und Elena ging ich auf die Schule zu. Wir alle sahen nicht besonders begeistert aus, mal abgesehen von der Blondine unter uns.

„Hier sind wir!", sagte diese. „Das Abschlussjahr!"

„Denkt noch jemand, dass man sich ein bisschen befähigter fühlen sollte?", wollte Bonnie wissen.

„Irgendwie schon!", murmelte ich müde. Die drei Kaffees und die kalte Dusche heute in der Früh haben anscheinend nicht wirklich geholfen.

„Okay.. Nun, die Streichenacht war eine Pleite. Aber wir akzeptieren es und machen weiter!", meinte Caroline enthusiastisch.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah ich sie an:

„Glaubst du das wirklich?!"

„Ja und sei nicht so mies drauf, Jana!"

„Du hast recht. Ich meine, wieso sollte mich die Tatsache, dass meine Freund die Geister seiner toten Freundinnen sieht, daran hindern, diese Erfahrungen zu machen?", stimmte die Dunkelhäutige zu.

„Ja! Und wieso sollte ich es zulassen, dass die Tatsache, dass mein Freund in einen Hybrid verwandelt wurde, die Freude an diesen großartigem Tag trübt!", meinte Caroline seufzend.

Grinsend sah ich die Zwei an und lachte:

„Tja, ich kann bei euren Geschichten ja leider nicht mithalten...!" Doch dann sah ich meinen Ex auf mich zu gehen - der mich einen Monat bevor ich nach Chicago gefahren bin, die ganze Zeit genervt hat, ob wir vielleicht wieder zusammen wollen - und meinte schnell: „Ich muss jetzt gehen! Tschüss!"

Dann rannte ich schon fast ins Schulgebäude.

Bei meinem Schließfach traf ich, leider, auf Stefan. Erschrocken versuchte ich mein Gesicht hinter meiner Schließfachtüre zu verstecken, aber es funktionierte nicht ganz, wie gehofft.

„Was machst du da?", fragte der Vampir amüsiert.

„Mich vor dir verstecken!", seufzte ich und drehte mich zu ihm. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah ich ihn an:

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du noch etwas lernen könntest!"

„Ach, Klaus hat mich manipuliert, dass ich auf dich und Elena beide aufpasse!", erklärte er mir Schulter zuckend.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an:

„Wozu aufpassen? Ach ja, ich fand es ziemlich komisch, dass Elena heil nach Hause gekommen ist, hättest du sie nicht umbringen sollen?"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht:

„Das weißt du ja noch gar nicht! Elenas und dein Blut kann Hybriden erschaffen.. und zwar nur eures!"

„Ahh... das ergibt ja so viel Sinn!", erwiderte ich sarkastisch. Dann knallte ich mein Schließfach wieder zu und versuchte von Stefan weg zu kommen Doch leider hielt er mein Handgelenk fest.

„Lass mich los, du Idiot!", knurrte ich wütend und riss mich los.

„Mir macht das genau so wenig Spaß wie dir, also leb' damit!", zischte er.

„Tja, zu blöd.. ich werde nie damit leben!" Damit drehte ich mich auf meinen Absätzen um, und ging in die Geschichts- Stunde.

Als ich in die Klasse hinein ging, sah mich der Lehrer etwas verwirrt an. Er wollte mich anscheinend schon fragen wer ich bin, doch ich sagte einfach gleich:

„Ich bin Ihre neue Schülerin! Jana Gilbert!" Nickend nahm er das zur Kenntnis und ich setzte mich direkt vor Elenas Platz, die schon da saß. Mit verengten Augen sah ich Stefan kurz an, dann wandte ich mich nach vorne.

Als Mister Salzman schon mit der Stunde beginnen wollte, kam ein blondes Mädchen hinein.

Rebekah.

Na toll! Drei Vampire- einer davon eine Ursprüngliche - zwei Doppelgängerinnen, eine Hexe und ein Hybrid in einer Klasse. Konnte es noch skurriler werden? Vielleicht mit einem Zombie?

„Wer bist du?", fragte Mr. Salzman verwundert.

„Mein Name ist Rebekah. Ich bin neu und Gescheite ist mein Lieblingsfach!", stellte sie sich vor,

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht gleich los zu schreien. Was, zu Hölle, wollte dieser blond haarige Teufel hier?

Sport. Endlich ein Fach in dem ich nicht herumsitzen musste und so tun musste, als ob ich dem Lehrer zu hörte. Einfach laufen und.. ja, einfach nur laufen.

Hin und wieder beobachtete ich die Cheerleader und Football- Spieler. Während ich kurz eine Pause machte - da es ein bisschen abnormal aussah, wenn ich vier Runden machte, ohne auch nur schwer zu atmen – kam Laura auf mich zu.

„Hei!", begrüßte sie mich grinsend. „Ich hab dich soo lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es dir?" Die Fragen von ihr stürmten nur so auf mich ein. Lächelnd wartete ich, bis sie fertig war, dann beantwortete ich ihr eine Frage nach der Anderen. Doch dann entdeckte ich Elena, die ihr genervtes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte, und Stefan, der neben ihr her lief.

„Ähm.. 'tschuldigung Laura, aber ich muss kurz zu meiner Schwester!" Ich winkte meiner Freundin zum abschied, dann rannte ich zu meinem Zwilling. Ich konnte erkenne, wie froh sie war, mich zu sehen.

„Na Stefan, hast du etwa keine Hobbys, oder warum nervst du mein Schwesterchen so sehr?", fragte ich und stemmte meine Hände in meine Hüfte. „Und ja, ich weiß du musst uns beschützen und blablabla.. das heißt aber nicht, dass du an uns so kleben musst!"

Der Vampir wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch dann wurde ich von hinten angerempelt. Sofort entschuldigte sich der Typ, doch ich meinte nur:

„Mach nichts!"

Aber Stefan schubste ihn so sehr, dass er zu Boden fiel:

„Pass auf, du Arsch!"

„Wer bist du?!", fuhr Elena ihn an.

„Ich bin der Kerl, dem zugeteilt wurde, die menschlichen Blutbeutel zu beschützen!" Empört sog ich die Luft ein. „Ich meine, nichts für ungut oder so!"

Elena schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging davon.

„Was?", fragte er. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ging ich auf ihn zu und trat ihm in seine besondere Stelle. Er verzog schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht. Grinsend sah ich ihn an:

„Nichts für ungut.. oder so!"

Dann folgte ich meinem Zwilling.

Ich sah Elena gelangweilt zu, wie sie ein paar Gewichte stemmt.. oder wie man das halt nennt.

„Wann bist du fertig?", fragte ich nun schon zum hundertsten Mal.

„Wenn dir so langweilig ist, kannst du auch gehen!", meinte Elena sachlich.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich auf dem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Auf einmal ging die Türe auf, und ein dunkelhaariger Typ kam herein. Sofort setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin und grinste.

Jetzt war mir nicht mehr so langweilig.

Zuerst sah er Elena an, dann mich und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig hart. Ganz plötzlich stand er vor mir und packte mich an meiner Kehle.

„Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht bei Mikeal sein?", knurrte er wütend.

„Ich bin nicht Katherine!", fauchte ich und versuchte seine Hand von meinem Hals zu bekommen, doch er war einfach zu stark. „Ich bin Elenas Zwillingsschwester, Jana!"

Nachdenklich sah er mich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Es ist wahr, Damon!", hörte ich Elena, die noch immer Gewichte stemmte. Kurz darauf ließ der Vampir mich los. Dann ging er zu meiner Schwester und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sich abplagte.

„Wirst du mit einem Vampir Bankdrücken?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was gerade so abgeht?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

„Wer nicht!?", antwortete ich schmunzelnd.

„Stefan hat uns eine menschliche Blutbank genannt! Er ist eine komplett andere Person!"

Damon nahm den Gewichtheber in die Hand und hielt es in einer gewissen Position. Elenas Gesicht wurde ganz rot. Sie war einfach zu schwach, es so lange so zu halten.

„Was tust du da?", fragte sie außer Atem.

„Hefe dir dabei!", antwortete er grinsend.

„Damon!"

„Na los, Buffy!"

„Hör auf!", verlangte meine Schwester.

Lachend lehnte ich mich nach vorne und beobachtete die Beiden. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich lustig. Doch dann ließ Elena los, fast hätte ich geglaubt, es würde auf sie fallen, aber Damon hielt es fest.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus.

„Als ob ein widerlicher Salvatore nicht genug wäre!", schimpfte die Dunkehaarige.

„Du hast angerufen! Ich bin her!", verteidigte sich Damon.

„Wie lautet dein Plan, oh Kriegerprinzessin?"

„Ich will Stefan wegschließen, zumindest, bis dieser Mikael auftaucht, Klaus tötet und die Beeinflussung aufhört!", meinte Elena.

„Oh.. das ist aber nicht nett!", kommentierte ich das. Doch eigentlich gefiel mir das ganze. Sehr sogar.

Auf einmal bekam ich eine SMS von Caroline und sofort hörte ich auf den Beiden zu zu hören.

_Du kommst eh zum Bonfire, oder?_, stand drinnen

_Natürlich! Kennst du mich etwa so schlecht? _

_Elena auch?_

_Ich werde dafür sorgen! :D_

_Okay, bis dann!_

Dann sah ich wieder auf, und bemerkte, dass die Zwei ziemlich nahe aneinander standen.

„Solltest du nicht noch ein bisschen Krafttraining machen?" Und somit störte ich diesen Moment zwischen den Beiden. Damon warf mir tödliche Blicke zu, doch ich grinste ihn einfach nur an.

„Du solltest es auch machen!", schlug mir meine Schwester vor.

„Nähhh.. ich hab in Chicago gelernt, wie ich mich gegen Vampir und andere Arten verteidigen kann und bin stark genug!" Damit stand ich auf und ging aus Alarics Apartment hinaus.

Abends standen wir alle beisammen im Geschichts- Klassenraum und beredete, wie wir Stefan überführen konnten. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht hier sein und mir den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie ich einen bestimmten Vampir los werden konnte, sondern draußen, bei den ganz normalen Schülern. Aber man konnte sich sein Los halt nicht aussuchen. Manche haben Glück.. manche halt Pech.

„Caroline, du weißt, was zu tun ist?", fragte Elena und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja!", antworte sie. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die alte Forbes Gefängniszelle verbreitet und fertig ist.

„Wir vergessen hier eine Schlüsselfigur. Rebekah?", meldete sich Damon.

Ich wandte mich zu ihm und erklärte:

„Dafür bist du zuständig!"

„Wie, sie ist eine Ursprüngliche. Soweit ich weiß, sind uns die Dolche ausgegangen!"

„Tja.. kratz den Scharm zusammen den du hast und benütze!", meinte ich.

Augen verdrehend sah mich meine Schwester an.

„War das nötig?", fragte sie.

„Jap!"

„Tut mir leid, ich bin spät dran! Was ist los?", hörte ich Tyler Stimme. Mein Kopf drehte sich zu ihm.

„Du musst den Eisenkrautvorrat deiner Mom plündern!", erklärte ich dem Hybriden.

„Genug, um Stefan für eine Weile unter Kontrolle zu halten!", sagte Elena.

„Das könnt ihr Stefan nicht antun!", behauptete er ernst.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah ich meinen Zwilling an, und sie mich.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Caroline, mindestens genau so verwirrt wie wir beide.

„Glaub mir Tyler! Es ist in seinem Interesse!", informierte Elena ihn.

„Ja!", bekräftigte Caroline sie.

„Aber es ist nicht im Interesse von Klaus!"

Was war denn mit dem los? Fragend sah ich Damon an, der anscheinend wusste, was los war.

„Aber Klaus ist der Böse hier, Tyler! Wieso benimmst du dich wie ein verrückter Hybridensklavenlakai?", wollte die Blonde wissen.

„Oho!", machte Damon.

„Oho? Was meinst du mit 'Oho'?", fragte ich ihn mit hoher Stimme.

„Klaus hat mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin! Ich schulde ihm alles!", erklärte Tyler.

„Au weia!", murmelte Damon.

„Okay, können wir uns die Bemerkungen sparen, bitte!", bat Caroline, kurz vorm ausflippen.

„Was ist los?", wollte Elena wissen.

Nachdenklich sah ich Tyler an und dann fiel bei mir den Cent. Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein und fragte Damon:

„Glaubst du etwa...?"

„Ja, genau, das glaube ich!", antwortete er ernst.

„Ich wollte gerade gehen!", meinte Tyler und drehte sich um. Doch Damon kam ihn zuvor, bewegte sich blitzschnell zu dem Hybriden und spritze ihm irgendeine Flüssigkeit ein. Ich roch es, und verzog augenblicklich angewiderten mein Gesicht.

„Was tust du da?", fuhr Caroline ihn an.

„Er wurde erschaffen! Er fühlt sich Klaus gegenüber loyal, weil Klaus' Blut ihn erschaffen hat!"

„Inwiefern loyal?", frage Elena ihn aus.

„Er würde für ihn sterben!", antwortete ich für Damon seufzend.

Ich stand neben Elena im Wald, mitten unter anderen Schülern.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", quengelte ich wie ein kleines Kind. Ehe mein Zwilling antworten konnte, fiel mir Trink- Stand ins Auge. Grinsend ging ich darauf zu, wobei ich Elenas verwirrten Blick auf mir spüren konnte.

„'tschuldigung!", meinte ich und schob Rebekah zur Seite, damit ich etwas zum Trinken bekam.

„Jana, hi, was machst du da?",fragte Stefan interessiert.

„Na ja.. wie du sehen kannst, will ich etwas trinken!", erklärte ich und zeigte mit meinem Finger auf die zwei Becher. Einen für mich und einen für Elena, damit sie endlich etwas lockerer wurde.

„Aber nicht zu viel.. sonst wirst du mir noch betrunken!", warnte er mich.

„Ach, Stefan.. du kennst mich nicht! Ich kann Unmengen trinken und trotzdem noch so tun, als wäre ich halbwegs nüchtern!", klärte ich ihn genervt auf. „Und da du nur hier bist, um auf mich beziehungsweise meine Schwester zu beschützen, geht es dich nichts an, ob ich jetzt etwas trinke, oder nicht!" Damit drehte ich mich um, ging zu Elena, drückte ihr den Becher in die Hand und ging mit ihr davon.

An diesem Abend trank ich immer und immer mehr, nur auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ich spürte sogar, wie sehr sich meine Laune immer mehr hob. Ich achtete noch nicht einmal wirklich mehr, wo ich mich befand, also fand ich mich neben meiner Schwester auf der Tribüne liegend und redeten irgendwelchen Quatsch. Es war ganz lustig, besonders, da ich meinen Zwilling noch nie betrunken erlebt habe.

„Wussten wir nicht einmal alle Sternkonstellationen, Lena?", fragte ich lallend.

„Mh.. eigentlich schon!", erwiderte sie. „Wie konnten wir die nur vergessen?"

„Ihr seid betrunken!", erklärte Stefan uns.

„Nähh... ich glaub, dafür muss es eine andere Erklärung geben! Ich werde nicht betrunken!", behauptete ich.

„Ihr solltet nach Hause gehen!"

Ich sah zu meiner Schwester, die hob eine Augenbraue, dann standen wir zusammen auf. Wobei wir uns am Geländer fest hielten musste, um nicht überhaupt irgendwie hinauf zu kommen.

„Gut!", meinte Elena.

„Dafür müssen wir erst das Auto finden!", bemerkte ich trocken.

„Das schaffen wir schon irgendwie!", meinte sie und stolperte zur Seite.

„Ihr macht Witze, oder?"

Ich schob meine Haare nach Hinten und sah ihn fragen an:

„Warum sollten wir?"

„Das ist wohl die Spaß- Polizei!"

„Mh.. ich hab eigentlich gedacht, du stehst auf Spaß!" grinsend sah ich den Vampir an und ging zu meiner Schwester.

„Nun, alles klar, ich fahr euch nach Hause! Los!"

Stefan drehte sich um, und ich zeigte Elena, dass sie über das Geländer klettern soll. Kurz zögerte sie, tat es aber dann doch. Fast hätte ich schon auf gekichert. Am liebsten hätte ich das getan, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie es machen.

„Was, bist du fünf? Komm runter!", meinte Stefan.

„Warum?", fragte Elena lachend. „Hast du angst, dass ich..!"

Fast wäre sie hinunter gerutscht und mir ist für ein paar Moment das Herz stehen geblieben, doch ich versuchte es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen und lachte mit ihr.

„Oh.. das war echt knapp! Klaus wäre echt nicht zufrieden mit dir! Aber.. er hätte ja noch mich!"

„Jana, wetten ich schaffe es auch freihändig?"

„Ha.. das traust du dich nie!"

„Ihr seid urkomisch!", hörte ich Stefans Stimme, doch ich ignorierte ihn schlich und einfach.

Elena tat es wirklich freihändig.. und schließlich fiel sie wirklich. Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein und rannte zum Geländer. Fast hätte ich schon geglaubt, meine Schwesterchen würde auf dem Boden liegen und.. na ja, etwas herum jammern, weil es wehtut, aber nein, sie liegt in Stefans Armen. Der Vampir setzte Elena wieder ab, dann wurde auf ihn geschossen.

Alaric!

Stefan fiel zu Boden und ich meinte:

„Wir sollten ihn in den Wagen bringen!"

Elena rannte zum Auto und öffnete den Kofferraum. Zusammen mit Rick trug ich den Vampir, wobei eher er als ich ihn trug. Mein Zwilling setzte sich schon vorne hin, während wir noch dait beschäftigt waren, Stefan gescheit hinzulegen.

Alaric schloss den Wagen und wollte schon nach vorne hingehen, doch plötzlich.. ich weiß nicht so recht, wie es geschah. Öl brannte auf der Straße, wir beide bemerkten es und riefen meiner Schwester zu:

„Elena! Elena!"

Sie versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, doch schaffte es nicht. Und schon begann das Auto zum Brennen. Einige Sekunden stand ich wie versteinert da. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, doch ich musste meine Schwester retten. Ich versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht. Und es schien als könnte Elena es auch nicht. Alaric holte einen Art Schläger und versuchte das Fenster zu zerschlagen, doch es funktionierte einfach nicht.

Irgendetwas ging hier nicht nach rechten Dingen!

Hektisch suchte ich nach einem Stein, oder sonst so etwas. Aber ich fand nichts. Auf einmal wurden die Flammen noch höher und ich sprang erschrocken zurück.

Obwohl ich so weit weg war, atmete ich viel zu viel Rauch ein. Ich hustete und meine Sicht verschwamm leicht. Aber auf einmal öffnete sich der Kofferraum und Elena krabbelte heraus. Ich rannte auf sie zu und wollte sie schon umarmen, doch sie drehte sich um, und half Stefan heraus.

Zusammen rannten wir vom Auto weg, bevor es explodieren konnte. Als der Wagen es tat, spürte ich fast schon unerträgliche Hitze und schütze mein Gesicht davor.

„Oh Gott!", flüsterte ich, als ich das Brennende Auto sah.

Wahrscheinlich könnte ich heute wieder nicht schlafen.


	4. Schmerzende Nacht

Am nächsten Morgen bekam ich einen Anruf von einem wirklich sehr guten Freund aus Chicago, George. Er meinte, dass seine Freundin, und meine beste Freundin, Kate, von einem Wolf angegriffen wurde und es nur knapp überlebt hatte. Sie hatte nach mir gefragt und wollte mich sehen.

Sofort antwortete ich:

„Ja ja, ich werde so schnell kommen, wie nur möglich!"

Dann legte ich auf, sprang aus meinem Bett und packte ein einem kleinen Köfferchen Sachen für zwei, drei Tage ein. Jetzt musste ich es meiner Schwester nur klar machen, dass ich für ein paar Tage nicht da war. Sie wird bestimmt mit mir zum Streiten beginnen und mich abhalten wollen. Wahrscheinlich aber war sie noch gar nicht auf, es war zwar Donnerstag, aber noch viel zu Früh, also würde noch keiner hier wach sein. Also könnte ich ihr auch nur einen Zettel schreiben. Das wäre für uns beide die Einfachste Variante... na ja, zumindest für mich.

So leise es ging, holte ich mir ein paar Dinge aus dem Bad, zog mich an und schrieb Elena und Jeremy einen Zettel. So mussten sie sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ich vielleicht gekidnappt wurde oder so.

Auf Zehnspitzen ging ich aus dem Haus hinaus und fuhr nach Chicago, vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell, aber ich wollte so bald wie möglich bei meiner Freundin sein.

So vergingen drei Tage, in denen ich mich um Kate kümmerte, bei ihr war, viel mit ihr redete und sie von den Schmerzen ablenkte. Sie fand es selber seltsam, da sie noch nie von einem Wolf im Wald angegriffen worden war. Die ganze Fahr nach Hause grübelte ich darüber nach, aber ich fand keine Lösung. Na ja, wahrscheinlich lag wirklich nichts Komisches, oder Außergewöhnliches daran.

Ich trat in das Haus hinein und wenige Sekunden später, kam meine Schwester auf mich zu.

„Wie konntest du nur einen Zettel hinterlassen?!", schrie sie mich an. Stumm ließ ich es über mich ergehen, da ich wusste, dass diese Schimpftirade ein Weilchen dauern würde, und wenn man widersprach, würde es nur noch länger dauern.

„Du hast noch nicht einmal dein Handy aufgedreht gehabt!" W_eil ich wusste, dass du mich die ganze Zeit anrufen würdest, Schwesterchen!_

Nachdem sie endlich fertig war, fragte ich einfach:

„Und, was habe ich verpasst?"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ein paar Mal, dann beginn sie seufzend zu erzählen, was sie alles heraus gefunden haben. Mich überraschte das Ganze, da ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass man in drei Tagen so viel entdecken kann. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich öfters zu Hause sein.

„Gehst du heute zum Homecoming?", wollte ich wissen, während ich in die Küche ging, um mir etwas zum essen zu holen.

„Vielleicht!" Doch ich konnte ein Zögern in ihrer Stimme hören, aber ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich es gar nicht erst wissen.

„Also, dieser Mikael- Typ, tötet Klaus heute?"

„Jap!", antwortete sie.

„Cool! Das wird bestimmt ein ganz netter Abend!", murmelte ich sarkastisch.

„Jana! Du bist auch wieder hier?", hörte ich Bonnie hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und grinste sie an:

„Ja, hin und wieder muss ich ja auch wieder einmal erscheinen, findest du nicht auch? Ach ja, hab ihr schon Kleider für heute Abend?"

„Nein!", seufzte Elena.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher!", meinte Bonnie.

„Na ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich irgendeines meiner alten Kleider anziehen, das noch gut aussieht!"

Später ging ich zusammen mit Elena zu den Salvatores. Keine Ahnung, warum ich mit kam. Vielleicht weil ich dieses Haus jedes Mal auf neue faszinierend fand.

„Ich werde mit Damon reden.. du kannst...!" Ich unterbrach meinen Zwilling und meinte:

„Ich werde mit Rebekah reden!"

Damit gingen wir in zwei verschiedene Richtungen, als wir im zweiten Stock angekommen waren.

Leicht klopfte ich an die Türe, denn ich wusste, dass sie mich so und so hören würde. Vorsichtig ging ich in das Zimmer und fand sie auf ihrem Bett sitzend vor. Die Urvampirin schaute ihr Kleid an, sah dann aber zu mir auf.

„Jana?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ich hab gedacht, du wärst weg!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Ach, das glaubt jeder!"

Dann entstand eine Stille zwischen uns und ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich sagen sollte. Bis mir _die _Idee kam.

„Und, schon nervös?"

„Eigentlich schon! Glaub mir oder nicht, aber das ist mein erster Schulball!", stand sie mir.

Verwundert sah ich sie an:

„Wirklich? Ich meine du bist 1000 Jahre alt, da kann man doch ein, zwei Mal die Schule besucht haben!"

„Nik und ich sind immer vor Mikael davon gelaufen, da hatten wir nie Zeit dafür!"

„Nun, dann muss dieser Abend etwas ganz Besonderes werden!" Erfreut klatschte ich in die Hände und ging auf sie zu.! Wir werden dich jetzt fertig machen, und du wirst dich dann für immer an diesen Abend erinnern!"

Glücklich lächelte sie mich an. Ja, in mancher Hinsicht waren Rebekah und ich uns doch ähnlich, auch wenn es nicht wirklich danach aussah. Sie fühlte sich alleine und missverstanden und, auch wenn es nicht so wirkte, so fühlte ich mich oft auch.

Ich drehte ihr leicht die Haare ein und befestigte sie dann leicht mit Haarspray und einer Klammer.

Nachdem ich fertig war, begutachtete sie sich in ihrem Spiegel.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus!", meinte ich zu ihr.

„Danke!"

Auf einmal wurde die Türe geöffnet. Ich drehte mich dort hin und so tat es auch Rebekah. Dort stand Elena. Als sie meine Schwester sah, sah sie leicht traurig drein.

„Hast du schon etwas von ihm gehört?", wollte sie wissen. Ich senkte meinen Blick zum Boden. Natürlich sprach sie wieder von Klaus.

„Ja!", antwortete meine Schwester.

„Erzähl es mir nicht!", meinte die Blonde. „Ich möchte es nicht wissen. Ich möchte einfach zu dem Ball gehen und den Rest Mikael überlassen!" Rebekah ging nach vorne, nahm einen Armreifen und legte ihn sich um. Elena ging auf sie zu und versicherte ihr:

„Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich schwer sein muss. Also danke, dass du uns hilfst, Klaus zurück in die Stadt zu locken!"

„Sei einfach vorsichtig. Ich habe aus gutem Grund 1000 Jahre damit verbracht, vor ihm wegzulaufen!", warte Bekah uns. „Mikeal ist kein guter Mensch, man kann ihm nicht trauen!"

Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich zu meiner Schwester. Das hörte sich definitiv nicht gut an. Man konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen, doch schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder um Spiegel.

„Keine Tränen.. Ich will mein Make- Up nicht ruinieren!" Es war faszinierend, wie schnell sie einfach den Schalter von Traurig, bis zu Glücklich umlegen konnte. Fast schon beneidenswert.

„Du siehst großartig aus! Aber eine Sache fehlt!" Damit holte sie eine Kette aus ihrer Hosentasche hinaus. Rebekah drehte sich zu meiner Schwester um und sah verwundert aus.

_Was ist daran denn bitte so besonders?_

„Na ja, ich muss mich dann einmal fertig machen!", meinte ich und winkte dem Vampir zu. „Wir sehen uns dann dort!" Dann drehte ich mich um und fuhr nach Hause.

Ich drehte meine Haare so sehr ein, bis sie mir ganz lockig über den Rücken fielen, doch ich steckte sie noch ganz leicht hinauf. Ich entschied mich für ein hellrosafarbenes Kleid aus, mit Spitze um die Taille. Dann noch schwarze Schuhe und schon war ich fertig.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und sah, dass ich länger gebraucht hatte. Mein Blick fiel hinaus zum Mond und sah, dass der Vollmond schon ganz oben war. Ich riss meine Augen auf. _Verdammt! _Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Ich hatte heute noch nicht einmal Schmerzen gefühlt!

Schnell rannte ich ins Bad und kramte herum, schmiss Sachen heraus, bis ich meine Schmerztabletten endlich fand. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und schüttete alles hinaus. Ich schluckte einmal schwer, dann schluckte ich Eine nach der Anderen. Jedes Mal verzog ich mein Gesicht aufs neue, da ich Tabletten einfach nicht ausstehen konnte.

Nachdem ich jede einzelne hinunter geschluckt hatte, schaute ich noch einmal in den Spiegel. Alle saß perfekt, nur fehlte noch das Lächeln. Ich werde es später aufsetzen.

Auf einmal läutete mein Handy. Sofort hob ich es ab und fragte:

„Ja?"

Tylers Stimme antwortete mir:

„Planänderung! Homecoming ist nicht in der Schule, sondern bei mir!"

„Was? Caroline wird dich umbringen, weiß sie es schon!"

„Na ja, sie war da, als ich es vorgeschlagen habe! Der Turnsaal ist überflutet!"

„Okay.. wir sehen uns dann bei dir!"

„Mh.. bye!"

Damit legte er auf.

Als ich bei Tylers Haus ankam, sah ich verdammt viele Menschen, nur kannte ich nur sehr wenige davon. Und das komischste an der ganzen Sache war, sie rochen nicht nach Menschen. Ehrlich gesagt, sie rochen alle nach abgestandenem Wald. Keine Ahnung wie das gehen sollte, aber sie taten es.

Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht. Toll! Diesen Geruch durfte ich jetzt den ganzen Abend in der Nase haben.

Ich erkannte Caroline und Bonnie und rannte auf sie zu.

„Care!"

Sie drehte sich zu mir und lächelte schwach:

„Du bist ja auch hier!"

„Immer doch!"

Doch dann sah die Blondine etwas verzweifelt aus:

„Wie konnte er in so einer kurzen Zeit eine besser Party als ich organisieren?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Vielleicht ist es ja nur ein verstecktes Talent!"

„Spielt da draußen etwa eine Band?", stellte Caroline fast schon wütend fest.

„Jep!" Ich ploppte das 'p'. „Sie sind gut!"

„Nicht hilfreich, Jana!", meinte Bonnie.

„War auch nicht meine Absicht!" Ich grinste sie etwas böse an. „Und wer sind eigentlich all diese Menschen?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht!" Seufzend sah ich mich um. Fast kein bekanntest Gesicht war zu erkennen.

„Das ist merkwürdig! Wo ist Tyler?" Und damit rauschte sie auch schon weg.

Dann wandte ich mich zu der Hexe und meinte:

„Also hast du dich entschieden, zu kommen!"

Sie nickten und wir beiden gingen hinaus. Draußen waren mindestens doppelt so viele wie drinnen. Mit offenem Mund schaute ich das ganze an.

Ich traf auf Tyler und Stefan und hörte noch das Ende des Gespräches:

„.. es ist ein Leichenschmaus!"

„Ein Leichenschmaus!", wiederholte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah mich um. „Die Menschen sind dafür aber etwas zu glücklich! Überhaupt, ich hab gedacht es ist der Homecoming- Ball!"

Stefan sah mich an und ging gar nicht erst darauf ein:

„Wo warst du die drei Tage?"

„Freunde besuchen, mein Leben noch genießen, so lange ich es kann.. das Übliche eben!", antwortete ich ihm ausweichend.

Dann hörte ich auch schon eine viel zu bekannte Stimme durch das Mikrofon sprechen:

„Ich möchte euch allen danken, dass ihr hier seid, um mit mir zu feiern!" Klaus Blick fiel auf mich und blieb auch auf mir haften. Schon bald fühlte ich mich richtig unwohl in meiner Haut. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er mich so anschaute, geschweige denn überhaupt anschaute. „Es hat lange auf sich warten lassen!"

während ich so in der Menge herum ging, traf ich auf Elena.

„Hei.. du bist auch endlich hier! Du hast die Ansprach des allmächtigen Hybriden verpasst!", informierte ich sie sarkastisch.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schräg und verengte die Augen:

„Wo hattest du deine Ohren den ganzen Tag, ich hab dir... ohhh!" Damit fiel der Cent. Ich grinste breit. „Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen!"

Sie stellte sich kurz hin, wie ich es gewöhnt war, wie sie stand. Selbstbewusst und mit einer gewissen Ausstrahlung.

„Ich sollte mir Sorgen machen, dass du mich schon erkennst! Ob es Klaus dann auch tun wird!?"

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf:

„Bitte, er ist viel zu glücklich, dass Mikael tot ist.. er wird es bestimmt nicht merken! Aber was machst du hier?"

„Um deine allseits geliebte Zwillingsschwester zu spielen, damit ihr nichts passiert und damit... _es_ funktioniert!", erzählte Katherine mir.

Ich sah mich um und flüsterte:

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass Klaus' Augen und Ohren hier sind!"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht!" Dann stellte sie sich wieder genau so hin, wie Elena es immer tat. Es war schon fast unheimlich, wie schnell sie die Rolle wechseln kann. Ich nickte der Vampirin zu, dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Doch leider blieb ich von Vampiren nicht verschont, denn Klaus kam gleich darauf auf mich zu.

„Und gefällt es dir?", fragte er mit diesem Lächeln.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:

„Es ist etwas _zu _fröhlich für so einen Anlass! Auch wenn du ihn gehasst hast, es könnte etwas dezenter auch gehen!"

„Ach, Liebes, wenn du 1000 Jahre vor jemanden davon läufst und er dann tot ist, verstehst du auch, wie ich mich jetzt fühle!", erklärte er mir.

Augen verdrehend drehte ich mich um, doch er hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.

„Ich hab gehört, du seist für ein paar Tage einfach weggegangen?!"

„Gut, wenn du es schon weißt, warum fragst du dann?", stellte ich eine Gegenfrage. „Überhaupt, wenn mir etwas passiert, hast du noch immer Elena, die du so und so als laufende Blutbank benützt.. und nicht mich!" Wahrscheinlich wäre es klüger gewesen, wenn ich das nicht gesagt hätte, aber mir war das eigentlich egal.

„Ich könnte dir nicht weh tun!", sprach er glasklar und ich konnte etwas in seinen Augen erkenne, dass mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber ich wusste nicht, was es war. Ich schluckte schwer, dann riss ich mich los. Kurz sah ich ihn noch einmal an, dann wandte ich mich von ihm ab und ging davon.

Gelangweilt sah ich wieder einmal hinauf zum Mond. Er war wunderschön heute Abend. Doch auf einmal durch zuckte mich ein Schmerz. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht auf zu stöhnen. Der altbekannte Schmerz. Eigentlich sollten die Tabletten sie weg machen. Also warum kamen sie jetzt wieder? Anfangs war es nämlich einigermaßen auszuhalten, gegen ein Uhr Morgens konnte ich mir vor Schmerzen die Augen auskratzen.

Ich hielt mich an einem Baum fest und krallte meine Finger hinein. Das Holz gab unter meinen Fingernägeln nach und machte tiefe Mulden.

Auf einmal stand jemand hinter mir und eine weibliche fragte

„Könnten Sie mir bitte folgen?" Es war zwar als Frage getarnt, aber eigentlich war es ein Befehl, dem ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht widersetzten konnte. Schwach nickte ich mit den Kopf und ging hinter der Frau her. Vor dem Haus blieb er stehen und dort wurde ich dann auch gepackt und weggeschleppt. Für einen Moment war ich so geschockt, dass ich noch nicht einmal schreien konnte, dann wollte ich es, doch mir wurde eine Hand so sehr auf den Mund gedrückt, dass ich es vergessen konnte, es zu tun.

Kurz später hörte ich Mikael mit Klaus reden.

„... und sie können noch immer beeinflusst werden!" Schon wurde ich von der Frau vor die Türe, direkt neben Mikael, gezogen. Klaus Gesichtszüge entglitten für einen Moment, dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und sah seinen Vater böse an.

„Komm raus und trete mir entgegen, Niklaus..!", forderte der Ursprüngliche den Hybriden auf. „..oder sie stirbt!"

Bei diesen Worten begann mein Herz nur noch schneller zu schlagen, als es ohnehin schon tat. Mit großen Augen sah ich Klaus an. Sein Blick war fest auf Mikael gerichtet, als wäre ich ihm egal. Was wahrscheinlich auch stimmte, denn er hatte immer noch Elena, um seine Hybriden zu erschaffen.

„Nur zu!" Und damit bestätigte sich meine Theorie. Meine Augen wurden immer großer und ich war einfach nur sprachlos. „Töte sie!"

„Nein, Klaus, bitte!", flehte ich ihn an. „Er wird es tun!"

In seinem Blick konnte ich ein bisschen Reue, oder sogar Trauer erkennen.

„Wenn sie stirbt, wird diese Gruppe eine Abscheulichkeit sein!"

„Ich habe noch die andere Doppelgängerin!", knurrte Klaus.

„Ja, die werde ich auch töten!"

„Ich brauch die nicht! Ich muss einfach nur dich los werden!"

„Und, wie geht es weiter, Niklaus?", fragte der Vater seinen Sohn. „Du lebst weiter mit niemanden an deiner Seite!" Klaus Blick huschte für eine Millisekunden zu mir, dann wieder zu Mikael. „Niemand kümmert sich mehr um dich, Junge!", führte er ihm vor Augen. „Was hast du sonst noch, außer ihre erzwungene Loyalität! Niemanden!"

Klaus Augen füllten sich immer mehr mit Tränen und in diesem einen Moment, tat er mir wirklich Leid. Doch komischerweise, wollte ich zu ihm gehen und ihn trösten, doch ich sagte nichts. Blieb einfach stumm und beobachtete das Ganze, wie Mikael mir immer mehr klarer machte, dass ich gleich sterben würde.

„Ich lass es darauf ankommen, Vater!", erwiderte Klaus.

„Komm raus!", sagte Mikael noch einmal. „Und stell dich mir, du Feigling! Und ich werde es nicht müssen!"

„Mein ganzes Leben hast du mich unterschätzt. Wenn du sie tötest, verlierst du dein Druckmittel. Also nur zu! Mach schon! Töte sie! Los, alter Mann! Töte sie! TÖTE SIE!"

Ich verkrampfte mich immer mehr unter Mikaels Griff. Er begann zum Lachen:

„Meine Impulsivität, Niklaus! Sie war und wird immer dieses eine bisschen sein, das dich von wahrer Größe unterscheidet!"

Jetzt rannen auch noch Tränen über seine Wange. Gott, ich konnte mir das nicht mehr ansehen, aber ich konnte mein Gesicht nicht von ihm abwenden. Ich sah ihn einfach nur geschockt an.

Dann stach mir Mikael etwas spitzes in den Rücken und ich schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Damit konnte ich wenigstens die Anderen vergessen. Ich rang nach Atem, aber ich schaffte es nicht mehr. Alles was ich nur noch wahrnahm, war diese eine Stelle jetzt. Ich sah Klaus nicht mehr, Mikael auch nicht. Nichts. Alles war hinter einem Schleier von Tränen.

Der ursprüngliche Vampir zog dieses scharfe Etwas wieder aus meinem Rücken, ließ mich los und fiel somit hart auf den Boden.

Ich hörte ein Lachen, Klaus' Schrei, Katherines Stimme, einen Knall. Soviel passierte, doch niemand nahm auch nur zur Kenntnis, dass ich hier verblutete. Und diese dämliche Wunde konnte nicht heilen, weil sie zu tief war.

Schwer atmete ich ein und aus. Spürte, wie das Blut aus mit heraus tropfte.

Auf einmal konnte ich ein Handgelenk auf meinem Mund spüren, Der süße Lebenssaft rann mir meine Kehle hinunter und ich fühlte, wie die Wunde sich schon langsam wieder schloss.

„Das ist genug, Liebes!", hörte ich Klaus sagen. Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und erkannte, dass sein Gesicht ganz nahe bei meinem war. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen, dann stand er auf und ging davon. Mit traurigem Blick sah ich ihm hinter her.

Einige Zeit später lag ich in meinem Bett, das Blut von mir abgeschrubbt und das Kleid in der Mülltonne. Schade, dass ich schon all meine Schmerztabletten schon aufgebraucht habe. Wird wohl eine schmerzhafte Nacht werden.


	5. Große Veränderung

_Ich lief über die Wiese und rief ihm zu:_

„_Wo bleibst du denn? Sonst kommen wir nicht mehr vor Sonnenuntergang nach Hause!"_

_Dann drehte ich mich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn breit an. Er erwiderte es und ich dachte mir, wie immer, er sah viel schöner aus, wenn er lächelt, als wenn er immer so ernst war._

_Er ging auf mich zu und strich mit seinen Fingern über meine Wange. _

„_Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" Ich nahm meine Hand in seine und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Für immer und ewig!"_

„_Das ist viel zu lange!", seufzte ich tief und wandte mich von ihm ab. Er hielt meine Hand weiterhin fest und so konnte ich nicht weiter gehen. Er wirbelte mich herum und ich stand ganz nahe bei ihm. _

„_Glaubst du mir nicht?"_

„_Doch, aber...!", flüsterte ich und schaute zu Boden._

„_Was?"_

„_Manchmal glaube ich es einfach nicht! Alle wollen mich als dessen Ehefrau, doch.. wollen sie mich nur, weil mich die anderen wollen?", erklärte ich ihm traurig._

„_Ich werde dich immer lieben, Tatja!", versprach er mir. „So lange ich auf dieser Erde wandle!"_

_Nach längerer Zeit erwiderte ich schließlich:_

„_Ja, ich glaube dir, Niklaus!"_

_Dann küsste ich ihn sanft auf den Mund._

Erschrocken schlug ich die Augen auf und setzte mich kerzengerade auf mein Bett auf. Was war dass denn? Ich hatte noch nie von so etwas geträumt, und wusste auch nicht, warum ich plötzlich so etwas tat. Zwar war ich schon immer fasziniert von dem Mittelalter gewesen, doch ich wusste nicht, warum Klaus in meinem Traum vorgekommen war. Ich mochte ihn noch nicht einmal wirklich! Also wozu sollte ich ihn dann küssen?

Kopfschüttelnd strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Ich musste schön langsam aufstehen.

Im Grill traf ich auf Elena, die neben Bonnie saß.

„Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt!", murmelte meine Schwester, als ich auf sie zu kam.

„Das wusste ich schon immer!", gab ich meinen Senf dazu und grinste breit. „Aber warum jetzt speziell?"

„Ich habe geglaubt, jemand hat mich verfolgt!", informierte mich Elena. „Und zwar einer von Klaus' Hybriden!"

Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten und setzte mich neben die Hexe:

„Wäre plausibel!"

Fragend sahen mich die Beiden an. Seufzend verdrehte ich die Augen. Manchmal hatten gewisse Menschen einfach keinen Durchblick durch das Ganze.

„Er will nicht, dass seinem wandelnden Blutbeutel nichts passiert!", erklärte ich ihnen. „Das ist doch eh klar!"

„Hört sich ja schon fast an, als wärst du auf seiner Seite!", meinte Bonnie misstrauisch.

Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand ab und sah sie an:

„Natürlich bin ich auf dessen Seite, der meine Schwester und meine Tante getötet hat, meinen Freunden die ganze Zeit droht und das Blut von Elena haben will!"

Mein Zwilling sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an:

„Warum nur meines? Ich meine, du bist genau so eine Doppelgängerin, wie ich!"

Ich spielte mit meinen Fingern herum und sah auf den Tisch:

„Ach, weißt du.. er hat irgend so etwas gesagt, dass er mir nie etwas antun würde!"

„Und du glaubst ihm?", fuhr mich Elena an.

„Mhm.. er sah ziemlich glaubwürdig aus!", verteidigte ich mich und hob meine Hände in die Höhe.

„Na ja, anderes Thema!", fuhr Bonnie dazwischen. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, habe ich diesen Alptraum!"

„Immer den selben Traum?", wollte Elena wissen.

„Ja! Vier Särge. Klaus ist in einem davon. Es ist seltsam!"

„Wenn es aber nicht nur ein Traum ist!", kommentierte ich das Ganze. „Wenn es so eine Art.. Hexen- Traum ist?"

Elena sah mich überrascht aus. Tja, sie wusste halt nicht, wie viel ich in Chicago über das Übernatürliche gelernt hatte.

„Es ist nur Stress! Ich finde es heraus!", versprach Bonnie. „Was ist mit Stefan? Irgendeine Spur von ihm?"

„Er hat uns hintergangen, Bonnie! Der Stefan, den wir kennen, ist weg!", erklärte sie ihr.

„Wie kommt Damon damit zurecht?", wollte Bonnie wissen.

Sofort erhob ich mich von dem Sessel und murmelte:

„Okay.. das ist mein Zeichen, zu gehen!"

Damit ging ich zur Bar und bestellte mir etwas zum Trinken.

„Komm schon, Ric. Ich kann das nicht alles alleine trinken! Ich meine, ich kann, aber dann zieht sich jemand aus!"", hörte ich Damon, als ich mit meinem Getränk auf ihn zu ging.

„Mh.. wer wird das dann wohl sein?" Grinsend sah ich ihn an und der Vampir drehte sich zu mir um. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte er mich an und erwiderte mein Grinsen:

„Das werden wir dann wohl schon sehen!"

„Ich kann nicht mit dir trinken, ich bin beschäftigt!", sagte Alaric, während er irgendetwas korrigierte.

„Es ist der Abend vor Klausageddon! Du machst Hausaufgaben?"

„Das ist wahrscheinlich ein Schock, aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir abzuhängen!", erklärte der Lehrer Damon. Kichernd beobachtete ich die Beiden und trank weiter an meinem Getränk. „Ich bin hier, um Jeremy zu sehen, der schon eine Stunde zu spät zu seiner Schicht ist!"

Okay, ich habe eindeutig zu viel verpasst in letzter Zeit! Mein Bruder arbeitete hier? Was habe ich noch nicht mitbekommen? Dass meine Eltern vielleicht gar nicht bei dem Autounfall gestorben sind, sondern jetzt einfach als Zombies auf der Erde herum wandeln?

„Die Jugend heutzutage! Wo setzten die nur ihre Werte?" Böse hob ich eine Augenbraue.

Plötzlich schob Alaric ein Blatt Papier zu uns rüber. Na ja, eigentlich zu Damon, aber da ich neugierig war, sah ich einfach darauf.

Es stand Jeremys Name dort, mit einem Fünfer. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah ich auf das Stück Papier. Der würde solch einen Ärger von mir bekommen!

„Das ist sein Zwischenaufsatz. Hat ihn geradewegs aus dem Internet kopiert. Hat nicht einmal versucht, es zu vertuschen!", erzählte der Geschichtslehrer. Toll! Mein Bruder war ganz offiziell ein Idiot!

„Da krieg wohl jemand Hausarrest!", erwiderte Damon und sah zu mir rüber.

„Haben Sie gerade gesagt, dass Sie auf Jeremy warten.. wie Jeremy Gilbert!", fragte die Barfrau.

Wir nickten alle. „Er wurde letzte Woche gefeuert!"

„Ups!", hörte ich den Vampir noch. Dann schnappte ich mir die Arbeit meines Bruders und stürmte aus dem Grill.

Ich suchte die ganze Zeit noch Jeremy, da ich einfach nicht darauf warten konnte, ihn anzublaffen, was mit ihm los sei. Am Ende bin ich nur noch auf der Veranda gesessen und schaute vor mich hin. Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, als ob ich einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als ich nach Moms und Dads tot einfach abgehauen bin. Ich hatte Jeremy helfen sollen, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Man sah, dass er noch immer darunter litt. Gut, ich tat es auch noch, doch deshalb litten meine Leistungen und auch meine Arbeit nicht darunter. Elena hatte es so und so irgendwie geschafft, doch trotzdem hinterließ das Alls Schuldgefühle.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dich hier zu finden!", hörte ich Klaus auf einmal.

Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und sah den Vampir an.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte ich etwas misstrauisch wissen.

„Nun, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir, nach gestern Nacht, geht!", antwortete er und konnte hören, dass er sich wirklich sorgte.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Wie es einem halt geht.. die Wunde ist komplett verheilt, ich spüre rein gar nichts mehr! Danke!"

Er nickte und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Doch ich sprang schnell auf und ging ihm nach:

„Warum kümmerst du dich eigentlich mehr, als um meine Schwester? Für dich ist sie einfach nur die Quelle, damit du Hybriden erschaffen kannst, kümmerst dich aber nicht sonderlich um sie! Warum ist das bei mir nicht so?", fragte ich ihn und hatte so ein mulmiges Gefühl, ob ich es wirklich sagen sollte.

Klaus drehte sich zu mir um und antwortete:

„Weil du mich sehr stark an jemanden erinnerst!" Mit diesen Worten ging er davon und ließ mich nur noch verwirrter stehen.

Später kamen auch schon Elena und Alaric. Meine Schwester deckte den Tisch, während er Lehrer kochte und ich einfach nur da saß und die Beiden beobachtete.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Ric.

„Haha, und wie!" Ich rieb mir meine Hände und grinste bösartig.

„Vampire, Hybriden und Ursprüngliche. Kein Problem!" Sofort lachte ich auf. Es war selten, dass meine geliebte Schwester sarkastisch war, aber wenn sie es war, dann war es für mich schon amüsant ihr dabei zu zu sehen. „Unser widerspenstiger Bruder.. ich mach mir Sorgen!"

„Der Beweis, dass du noch ein Mensch bist!"

Auf einmal ging die Haustüre auf und Elenas als auch mein Kopf drehten sich dort hin.

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig!", meinte ich. „Es gibt wieder einmal etwas Essbares im Hause Gilbert!"

„Entschuldige, ich bin gleich wieder weg!"

„Ähm.. nein, wir wollten alle zusammen essen, wie eine typische und untypische Familie.. und da du dazu gehörst, bleibst du auch!", befahl ich ihm und erdolchte ihn mit meinen Blicken, die er aber nicht mitbekam, da er den rücken zu mir gedreht hatte.

„Warum?", wollte er wissen.

„Vielleicht, weil du gefeuert wurdest und es niemand gesagt hast!", schlug Elena vor.

„Oder, weil du einfach einen Aufsatz aus dem Internet heraus kopiert hast!", ergänzte ich. „Wirklich, Jer? Herauskopieren? Nicht einmal du bist so dämlich!"

„Können wir das nicht später besprechen?", bat Jeremy. „Ich hab was mit Tyler ausgemacht. Er wartet draußen!"

Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an. Auch wenn ich Ty mochte, er war Klaus'.. Sklave. Verdammt! Man konnte also auch ihm nicht trauen! Sah das Jeremy etwa nicht?

„Warte! Wann hast du angefangen mit Tyler Lockwood abzuhängen?", hinterfragte Ric.

„Ich weiß nicht! Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ja, Jeremy! Es spielt eine Rolle!", meldete sich mein Zwilling. „Er wurde von Klaus erschaffen, er ist gefährlich!"

„Er ist vor der Türe, er kann dich noch immer hören!", meinte mein Bruder. „Egal, was ihr hier machen wollte, Tyler wartet draußen!" Jer wollte schon gehen, doch ich zischte:

„Nein! Du gehst hier nirgends hin! Besonders nicht mit Tyler!"

Jeremy sah uns wütend an und meinte schließlich:

„Gut, wenn ich hier bleiben soll! Yo, Tyler, komm rein!"

„Jeremy, nein..!", begann Elena, als die Türe auch schon geöffnet wurde.

Jeremy brachte dem Hybriden etwas zum Trinken, und der bedankte sich dann auch.

„Das ist verrückt!", murmelte Elena und lehnte gegen der Wand. „Klaus lässt mich durch seine Hybriden stalken und jetzt sitzt du hier in unsere Küche!"

„Bitte nicht mit so viel Begeisterung, Schwesterchen!", meinte ich trocken und lächelte sie genervt von dieser ganzen Situation an.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen!", maulte Ty schon fast.

„Nein, bleib, du tust doch eh nichts!", behauptete Jer.

Mit verzogener Miene setzte ich mich auf die Bank und driftete mit den Gedanken ab, da mich das Ganze hier nicht wirklich interessierte. Aber da ich nicht gehen konnte, da ich Hunger hatte, musste ich wohl oder übel hier sitzen bleiben. Doch als ich meine Portion gegessen hatte ging ich hinaus, um mir das Feindseligkeit zwischen all denen drinnen ansehen zu müssen. Es war nicht mehr aus zu halten.

Ich stand draußen, ignorierte die Menschen im Haus – da ich sie sogar von hier draußen noch hören konnte - und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf mich hinab fielen. Irgendwann ging Tyler an mir vorbei, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Dann ging auf einmal Jermy an mir einfach vorbei, sah mich nicht an, grüßte mich nicht. Er ging einfach auf die Straße und blieb dort stehen.

„Jer, was machst du da?", fragte ich unsicher und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Jeremy?", hörte ich Elena, die mit Ric aus dem Haus kam. „Was macht er da?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", antwortete ich, doch ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht hören konnten.

Dann bog auch schon ein Auto um die Ecke und fuhr verdammt schnell auf meinen Bruder zu. Es sah noch nicht einmal aus, als ob der Wagen bald einmal stehen bleiben würde, als ob er ihn umbringen wollte.

Ich war wie erstarrt und starrte auf das Auto. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Zum Glück, war Alaric aber an der Stelle und schubste meinen Bruder weg. Doch leider wurde er erwischt und flog auf den Wagen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schlug ich meine Hand auf meinen Mund.

„Oh Gott!", murmelte ich entsetzt.

Ric lag blutig da, mit Schnittwunden und sah generell nicht wirklich lebend aus. Meine Schwester und ich rannten auf ihn zu und legten ihn auf den Rücken.

Dann blieb der Wagen neben uns stehen und das Fenster fuhr hinunter. Ein Typ, den Elena anscheinend kannte, sprach zu ihr:

„Und hier bin ich wieder, beim Zusammenstoßen bei anderen Leuten!" Damit fuhr dieser Mann, sicherlich Hybrid, weg. Meine Schwester sah an Alarics Hand und, als sie einen Ring sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

„Was? Elena, was ist so besonders daran?", flüsterte ich noch immer geschockt.

„Der Ring schützt ihn vorm Sterben, wenn etwas Übernatürliches ihn getötet hat!", erklärte sie mir. „Aber wir müssen ihn sofort ins Haus bringen!"

Jeremy rannte auf uns zu.

„Er wird schon wieder!", informierte Elena ihn."Wie geht..?"

„WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Klaus.. er.. er hat mich manipuliert!", erzählte mein Bruder.

Wahrend ich versuchte mich eingerissenen mich wieder zu fassen, trugen meine beiden Geschwister den Körper wieder in das Haus.

Danach verbarrikadierte ich mich in meinem Zimmer und kam nicht her hinaus. Ich wollte mit niemanden sprechen oder sehen. Der Tag war scheiße.. eigentlich war fast jeder Tag, seit dem ich wieder hier war, scheiße. Vielleicht sollte ich wieder zurück. Dort war ich wenigstens glücklich gewesen und hatte nicht immer jeden Tag angst gehabt, wer wohl heute den Löffel abgeben musste.

Irgendwann klopfte es an meiner Türe.

„Jana, mach die Türe auf, ich muss mit dir reden!", hörte ich Elena auf der anderen Seite.

„Nein! Ich will jetzt aber nichts hören!", knurrte ich und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Bitte!"

„Nein!"; wiederholte ich.

Kurz darauf verschwand sie auch wieder. Ich wusste, wie sehr es sie bedrückte, dass ich in das Ganze hier hinein gezogen wurde, doch sie konnte jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern.

Als es dunkel wurde, ging ich wütend die Treppe hinunter und ignorierte einfach Alarics Leiche auf dem Sofa. Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und den wurde ich jetzt auch durch ziehen. Gott, ich glaubte, ich war noch nie so wütend in meinem Leben. Tja, es gab immer ein erstes Mal.

Elena hatte anscheinend mein Auto genommen. Toll! Musste ich wohl zu Fuß gehen. Na ja, ich musste eh nachdenken, das würde mir sicherlich helfen.

Ich ging die Straßen entlang und achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung. Ich wusste nicht so recht woher ich es wusste, aber ich wusste, dass Klaus in der alten Villa wohnte. Sie lag etwas außerhalb Mistic Falls. Das würde bedeuten über eine halbe Stunde der Kälte. Ich zog mir die Jacke etwas mehr zu, aber bei der funktionierte das leider nicht so gut.

Doch auf einmal stand ich im Wald. Erschrocken drehte ich mich herum. Wie war ich hier her gekommen?

„Hallo?", rief ich nun ängstlich.

Plötzlich stand Stefan keine drei Meter von mir entfernt. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erleichtert sein sollte oder nur noch mehr Angst haben sollte.

„Was machst du hier? Was willst du von mir?" Meine Haltung wurde fast schon etwas aggressiv.

Er kam ganz langsam auf mich zu, wie eine Raubtier. Ich schluckte schwer und beobachtete ihn dabei. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt davon gelaufen, doch ich wusste, dass es sich nichts bringen würde. Stefan war viel zu schnell für mich.

Der Vampir sah mir tief in die Augen, dann flüsterte:

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist notwendig!"

Dann biss er mir in den Hals. Ich schrie laut auf, versuchte, ihn von mir weg zu schieben, doch er ließ nicht locker. Er saugte einfach weiter mein Blut aus und so wurde ich immer und immer schwächer. Bis ich schließlich auf den Boden fiel. Bevor alles Schwarz wurde, sah ich noch, wie Stefan davon ging.

Ich atmete tief Luft ein und setzte mich hin. Was machte ich hier auf dem Waldboden beziehungsweise im Wald? War ich hier etwa eingeschlafen?

Dann traf mich die Erinnerung wie ein Fausthieb.

Stefan hatte mich getötet!

Warum war ich dann nicht tot? Das war doch.. oh. Ohhh! Nein!

Tränen rannen mir über die Wange. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich wollte kein Vampir sein! Ich hatte es bei Freunden gesehen, es war oft gar kein so erfülltes Leben.

Mit wackligen Beinen stand ich auf und schaute mich im Wald herum. Ich nahm alles fiel mehr wahr. Die Farbe, das Licht! Warte! Das Licht? Ich war doch in der Nacht getötet worden! Wie lang war ich bitte... tot?

Hecktisch sah ich mich um. Das alles konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich schlug mit meiner Faust gegen den Baum, und hinter ließ eine große Mulde, viel mehr als sonst, wenn ich das tat.

Während ich versuchte in meiner Trauer zu versinken, dass ich ab sofort tot war, roch ich plötzlich etwas Leckeres in der Luft. Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit Kuchen oder gar Keksen.

Es war.. betörend.

Ehe ich mich versah, bewegte ich mich schnell zu dieser Duftquelle und sah einen blutenden Mann. Ich versuchte, mich über mein Verhalten zu erschrecken, doch ich konnte es einfach nicht. Meine Blutgier übernahm voll und ganz die Kontrolle über mich.

Der Mann sah mich und blickte mich an, dann sah er wieder zu seiner Wunde. Ich roch noch einmal. Ja, ich musste es einfach haben.

Schnell ging ich auf ihn zu, ignorierte seinen verwirrten Blick und bewegte meine Finger zu seiner Wunde. Das Blut rann darüber, dann fuhr ich sie zu meinem Mund und schleckte meine Finger ab.

„Oh Gott!", flüsterte ich begeistert. „Es ist wunderbar!"

„Was für ein Freak bist du?", wollte dieser Typ wissen, doch ich ignorierte ihn einfach.

_MEHR!_ Schrie alles in mir und so folgte ich diesem Verlangen.

Ich biss dem Mann in die Halsschlagader. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Ich saugte immer und immer mehr, bis einfach nichts mehr nachkam. Enttäuscht ließ ich den Mann los und er fiel zu Boden.

Dann realisierte ich erst, was ich getan habe. Ich habe einen unschuldigen Menschen getötet!

„Nein!", flüsterte ich und fiel auf meine Knie. Doch dann passierte etwas, womit ich nie im Leben gerechnet hätte.

Mir wurde auf einmal von dem Blut schlecht und kotzte alles wieder aus.


End file.
